Time ran out
by rain angst
Summary: Raito was pissed. He was going to die at any time and it wasn’t even to a worthy opponent.


Disclaimer- I do not own Death note. So since I don't make any money from this I think it is a fair trade that I won't be sued. There are spoilers from the last episode so if you haven't seen it yet, or episode 25 and up, I suggest you do not read it. I have actually never seen the last episode though I watched the very end of it on youtube. I just wanted to try and write a one-shot on Raito's death. Hope this will be enjoyable.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Time ran out**

Raito was pissed. He was going to die at any time and it wasn't even to a worthy opponent. Near was not anywhere near as good as L. The little freak wasn't even cute in a weird way like L was. Raito paused at the thought had he just thought L was cute? Then again the two had spent a lot of time together. He had grown fond of all L during the chain incident.

He ignored that train of thoughts and went on to Matsuda. That stupid police cop who proved to have the most useless and stupid ideas Raito had ever heard of, and yet he was one of main reason's Raito was dying. The blood was seeping out of him and all because Matsuda had shot him multiple times. With all the different scenario's Raito had thought of on how he could possible die that one had never really occurred to him. The God of the new world was dying and he could nothing about it. Where was the justice in that? At least he was dying for the cause, but he was God and god should not have been defeated this easily; especially by someone as unworthy as Near and Matsuda.

Raito mentally cursed his own cocky pride, and L. He didn't know why but his predicament was the first L's fault. He was back to L again this really wasn't good for his mental health. L had been a worthy opponent and if Raito had died by his hand then at least it would have been by someone on his own intellectual level.

It was a shame that L had died so soon. It would have been interesting to find a counter argument to prove the 13 day rule, but he could not pass up the opportunity to get the shikigami Rem to kill L. It was killing two birds with one stone. Raito eyes widened slightly as he felt the start of a heart attack, and hated that the way he had killed thousands of criminals was the same way he was ultimately going. Oh the irony.

Raito's eyes traveled upward and his eyes meet with a smirking face of L that clearly said '_I won the war_.' Raito sneered at him, how dare L come here just to mock him. And to think he was beginning to regret killing L, but at the same time Raito felt happy that it was L who he was seeing at his final moments; even if L was only a fragment of his imagination.

Raito tried to make a hand gesture to signal L to come closer. All he was able to mange was a twitch of his index finger. L seemed to have understood and came over so he was sitting next to Raito, on the dusty stairwell, and staring at him in the eyes. The smirk on L's face fell, and a small, sad smile was placed on his pale thin lips instead. Raito thought of the time the two had been chained together and oddly enough it was his most fond memory. Even better then finding the Death Note. L matched him in every way, and it was truly a loss when his only true friend had died, and in his arms no less. The victory smile he had shown L now felt at place, because when L had died Raito had lost more than a friend. He had lost the only person who he truly cared for.

His eyes held L's gaze and Raito mouthed the words he had truly felt at the time he had lost his memories, and even know the feeling had not changed. They were only suppressed. Raito, at the time, had not wanted to admit how he truly felt about L once the memories had come back, but he was ready to admit it to L now. With that thought Raito mouthed, 'I love you' and then Raito's eyes slowly started to close, taking in as much of L as he could.

Darkness was creeping over his vision and before his eyes fully shut he heard L's monotone voice in his head replying, and Raito mouth twitched upwards and he gave into the darkness.

The End

I enjoyed writing this, and hope it was not to OOC. I really hate reading stories like that, so really hope the two remained mostly in character. I do like Matsuda, sometimes, and I figured that Raito would think of Matsuda that way. If anyone wants to leave feedback I would really appreciate it and give you a cyber chocolate chip cookie.

Rain angst


End file.
